xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Think I'm Only a Goat
"Don't Think I'm Only a Goat" (Chinese: 别看我只是一只羊, also translated as "Even Though I'm Just a Little Goat") is the first and the most classic theme song of donghua series Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf. The Mandarin version sung by Ivy Koo is also titled "Don't Think I'm Only Goat" (Chinese: 别看我只是羊). The Cantonese versions sung by Law Chung-yan and Tam Ka-chuen and by Michael Tse are titled "I'm Only a Goat" (Chinese: 我只是一只羊). Usage The version sung by Ivy Koo is the opening theme of: :Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf :Pleasant Goat Sports Game :The Super Adventure (movie) :The Happy Diary :Happy Formula :Man Jing Tou and the ending theme of: :Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf :Pleasant Goat Sports Game :The Happy Diary :Happy Formula :Marching to the New Wonderland :The Little Detective :Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Animals & Plants :Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Sports are Fun :Man Jing Tou :Adventures in the Sea :War of Invention :Pleasant Goat Fun Class: The Earth Carnival :Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Travel Around The World :Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Idiom World :Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Finding Treasures :Mighty Little Defenders :The Intriguing Alien Guests The version sung by Law Chung-yan and Tam Ka-chuen is the opening theme of episodes 201 - 300 of Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf Cantonese dub. The version sung by Michael Tse is the opening theme of episodes 301 - 400 of Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf Cantonese dub. The version sung by Yang Peiyi is the opening theme of Joys of Seasons. The version sung by Yang Yangyang is the opening theme of the movie Amazing Pleasant Goat. This version is chorused by Li Yining, Liao Zixuan, Yang Xinyi, Yu Jingjing, Liu Kexin, Zhu Zhixuan and Li Ruiyi. The version sung by He Lingshuang is the opening theme of the movie Amazing Pleasant Goat Cantonese dub. Lyrics Mandarin Version Chinese=喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 别看我只是一只羊 绿草因为我变得更香 天空因为我变得更蓝 白云因为我变得柔软 别看我只是一只羊 羊儿的聪明难以想象 天再高心情一样奔放 每天都追赶太阳 有什么难题去牵绊我都不会去心伤 有什么危险在我面前也不会去慌乱 就算有狼群把我追捕也当作游戏一场 在什么时间都爱开心笑容都会飞翔 就算会摔倒站得起来永远不会沮丧 在所有天气拥有叫人大笑的力量 虽然我只是羊 喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 别看我只是一只羊 绿草因为我变得更香 天空因为我变得更蓝 白云变得更柔软 有什么难题去牵绊我都不会去心伤 有什么危险在我面前也不会去慌乱 就算有狼群把我追捕也当作游戏一场 在什么时间都爱开心笑容都会飞翔 就算会摔倒站得起来永远不会沮丧 在所有天气拥有叫人大笑的力量 虽然我只是羊 虽然我只是羊 喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 |-| Pinyin=Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng Biékàn wǒ zhǐ shì yīzhī yáng Lǜcǎo yīnwèi wǒ biànde gèngxiāng Tiānkōng yīnwèi wǒ biànde gènglán Báiyún yīnwèi wǒ biànde róuruǎn Biékàn wǒ zhǐ shì yīzhī yáng Yángr de cōngmíng nányǐ-xiǎngxiàng Tiān zài gāo xīnqíng yīyàng bēnfàng Měitiān dōu zhuīgǎn tàiyáng Yǒu shénme nántí qù qiānbàn wǒ dōu bùhuì qù xīnshāng Yǒu shénme wēixiǎn zài wǒ miàn qián yě bùhuì qù huāngluàn Jiùsuàn yǒu lángqún bǎ wǒ zhuībǔ yě dàngzuò yóuxì yīchǎng Zài shénme shíjiān dōu ài kāixīn xiàoróng dōuhuì fēixiáng Jiùsuàn huì shuāidǎo zhàndeqǐlái yǒngyuǎn bùhuì jǔsàng Zài suǒyǒu tiānqì yōngyǒu jiào rén dàxiào de lìliàng Suīrán wǒ zhǐshì yáng Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng Biékàn wǒ zhǐ shì yīzhī yáng Lǜcǎo yīnwèi wǒ biànde gèngxiāng Tiānkōng yīnwèi wǒ biànde gènglán Báiyún biànde gèng róuruǎn Yǒu shénme nántí qù qiānbàn wǒ dōu bùhuì qù xīnshāng Yǒu shénme wēixiǎn zài wǒ miàn qián yě bùhuì qù huāngluàn Jiùsuàn yǒu lángqún bǎ wǒ zhuībǔ yě dàngzuò yóuxì yīchǎng Zài shénme shíjiān dōu ài kāixīn xiàoróng dōuhuì fēixiáng Jiùsuàn huì shuāidǎo zhàndeqǐlái yǒngyuǎn bùhuì jǔsàng Zài suǒyǒu tiānqì yōngyǒu jiào rén dàxiào de lìliàng Suīrán wǒ zhǐshì yáng Suīrán wǒ zhǐshì yáng Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng |-| Translation=Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy Don't think I'm only a goat Because of me, the green grass is more fragrant, the blue sky is more brilliant, and the cloud is more fluffy Don't think I'm only a goat Our intelligence is beyond your imagination Our mood is still carefree no matter how far away the sky is We chase the sun everyday I won't become pessimistic in the face of a predicament I won't panic when danger is afoot Even if a pack of wolves is chasing me, I treat it like a game I will be happy all the time with my smile soaring I would stand up rather than drown in depression if I fall down I am able to make laughter in any weather Even though I'm just a goat Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy Don't think I'm only a goat Because of me, the green grass is more fragrant, and the blue sky is more brilliant The cloud is more fluffy I won't become pessimistic in the face of a predicament I won't panic when danger is afoot Even if a pack of wolves is chasing me, I treat it like a game I will be happy all the time with my smile soaring I would stand up rather than drown in depression if I fall down I am able to make laughter in any weather Even though I'm just a goat Even though I'm just a goat Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy |-| Miao Mi Translation (ending)= Do not underestimate me as a goat The grass smells better for me The sky turns brighter for me The clouds become softer for me Pleasant Goat, Beauty Goat Lazy Goat, Sparky Goat Slowy Goat, Softie Red Wolf and Big Big Wolf Cantonese Version Chinese=梦会笑 羊会笑 饿到叫 狼会叫 若你笑 羊也笑 若你叫 狼也叫 青青的小草正在唱 不应该睇小我哋羊羊 叻叻的思想有若阳光 醒醒的睇穿破坏伎俩 咕咕的青蛙也在唱 嗰一位斗胆要食羊羊 哗哗的凶狠确是狼胎 日日预备要打仗 与食肉猛兽日夜战斗总不会吃败仗 与豺狼斗智行行企企轻松永无紧张 看肥羊最懒肥羊最靓就令狼梦中痴想 众力量细细合力砌砌艰险也有路向 靠和平友爱铜墙铁壁IQ更胜刀枪 看羊羊叫叫羊羊笑笑沐浴阳光 将灰太狼激涨 梦会笑 羊会笑 饿到叫 狼会叫 若你笑 羊也笑 若你叫 狼也叫 咕咕的青蛙也在唱 嗰一位斗胆要食羊羊 哗哗的凶狠确是狼胎 日日预备要打仗 与食肉猛兽日夜战斗总不会吃败仗 与豺狼斗智行行企企轻松永无紧张 看肥羊最懒肥羊最靓就令狼梦中痴想 众力量细细合力砌砌艰险也有路向 靠和平友爱铜墙铁壁IQ更胜刀枪 看羊羊叫叫羊羊笑笑沐浴阳光 将灰太狼激涨 将灰太狼激涨 喜羊羊 美羊羊 懒羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 软绵绵 红太狼 灰太狼 |-| Jyutping=Mung6 wui5 siu3 joeng4 wui5 siu3 ngo6 dou3 giu3 long4 wui5 giu3 Joek6 nei5 siu3 joeng4 jaa5 siu3 joek6 nei5 giu3 long4 jaa5 giu3 Cing1 cing1 dik1 siu2 cou2 zing3 zoi6 coeng3 Bat1 jing1 goi1 tai2 siu2 ngo5 dei6 joeng4 joeng4 Lek1 lek1 dik1 si1 soeng2 jau5 joek6 joeng4 gwong1 Sing2 sing2 dei2 tai2 cyun1 po3 waai6 gei6 loeng5 Gu1 gu1 dik1 cing1 waa1 jaa5 zoi6 coeng3 Go2 jat1 wai6 dau3 daam2 jiu3 sik6 jeong4 jeong4 Waa1 waa1 dik1 hung1 han2 kok3 hai6 long4 toi1 Jat6 jat6 jyu6 bei6 jiu3 daa2 zoeng3 Jyu5 sik6 juk6 maang5 sau3 jat6 je6 zin3 dau3 zung2 bat1 wui6 hek3 baai6 zoeng6 Jyu5 caai4 long4 dau3 zi3 hang4 hang4 kei5 kei5 hing1 sung1 wing5 mou4 gan2 zoeng1 Hon3 fei4 joeng4 zeoi3 laan5 fei4 joeng4 zeoi3 leng3 zau6 ling6 long4 mung6 zung1 ci1 soeng2 Zung3 lik6 loeng4 sai3 sai3 hap6 lik6 cai3 cai3 gaan1 him2 jaa5 jau5 lou6 hoeng3 Kaau3 wo4 ping4 jau5 oi3 tung4 coeng4 tit3 bik1 I Q gang1 sing3 dou1 coeng1 Hon3 joeng4 joeng4 giu3 giu3 joeng4 joeng4 siu3 siu3 muk6 juk6 joeng4 gwong1 Zoeng1 Fui1 Taai3-long4 gik1 zoeng2 Mung6 wui5 siu3 joeng4 wui5 siu3 ngo6 dou3 giu3 long4 wui5 giu3 Joek6 nei5 siu3 joeng4 jaa5 siu3 joek6 nei5 giu3 long4 jaa5 giu3 Gu1 gu1 dik1 cing1 waa1 jaa5 zoi6 coeng3 Go2 jat1 wai6 dau3 daam2 jiu3 sik6 jeong4 jeong4 Waa1 waa1 dik1 hung1 han2 kok3 hai6 long4 toi1 Jat6 jat6 jyu6 bei6 jiu3 daa2 zoeng3 Jyu5 sik6 juk6 maang5 sau3 jat6 je6 zin3 dau3 zung2 bat1 wui6 hek3 baai6 zoeng6 Jyu5 caai4 long4 dau3 zi3 hang4 hang4 kei5 kei5 hing1 sung1 wing5 mou4 gan2 zoeng1 Hon3 fei4 joeng4 zeoi3 laan5 fei4 joeng4 zeoi3 leng3 zau6 ling6 long4 mung6 zung1 ci1 soeng2 Zung3 lik6 loeng4 sai3 sai3 hap6 lik6 cai3 cai3 gaan1 him2 jaa5 jau5 lou6 hoeng3 Kaau3 wo4 ping4 jau5 oi3 tung4 coeng4 tit3 bik1 I Q gang1 sing3 dou1 coeng1 Hon3 joeng4 joeng4 giu3 giu3 joeng4 joeng4 siu3 siu3 muk6 juk6 joeng4 gwong1 Zoeng1 Fui1 Taai3-long4 gik1 zoeng2 Zoeng1 Fui1 Taai3-long4 gik1 zoeng2 Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng |-| Translation=Dreams laugh, goats laugh, Wolves are so hungry that they howl If you laugh, so will the goats; if you howl, so will the wolves The green grass is singing: Don't look down upon us goats Our smart mind is like sunshine and we can look through bad tricks clearly The ribbiting frog is also singing: Those wolves dare to eat our goats They're truly cruel So we must prepare for fights every day Fighting against the beasts we never fail Competing on wits we can also win indolently and easily We goats are lazy and pretty so the wolves dream of eating us Though we have little power, we pull together and we find the solution to difficulties We love peace and friendliness so we are strong, intelligence is more important than force Look, the goats are howling and laughing bathing in sunshine Making Wolffy annoyed Dreams laugh, goats laugh, Wolves are so hungry that they howl If you laugh, so will the goats; if you howl, so will the wolves The ribbiting frog is also singing: Those wolves dare to eat our goats They're truly cruel So we must prepare for fights every day Fighting against the beasts we never fail Competing on wits we can also win indolently and easily We goats are lazy and pretty so the wolves dream of eating us Though we have little power, we pull together and we find the solution to difficulties We love peace and friendliness so we are strong, intelligence is more important than force Look, the goats are howling and laughing bathing in sunshine Making Wolffy annoyed Making Wolffy annoyed Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy English Versions The Disney English dubs included an English version of the opening titled "Even Though I'm Just a Little Goat". Other unofficial English versions also exist. Disney Version= I look up, I look down, and everywhere I go I'm happy that I know life's like a miracle Even though I'm just a little goat Because of me the Earth is smiling The beautiful sky is shining Feel the summer wind a-blowing Even though I'm just a little goat I'm smarter than you can imagine My happiness is bigger than the sky Because I follow the sun No matter what happens, I won't let it upset me When danger comes around to me, I won't let it get me Even if the wolf tries to catch me, just make it a game With a smile in your heart, just keep on trying When we fall, we get up and keep on flying No matter what the weather, we can laugh our cares away I'm just a little goat |-| Ave. 6 Music Studio Version= This translated version by Ave. 6 Music Studio is a well-known unofficial one in China. It's lyrics by Daphne and sung by Amos. http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/1943147.html Green grass, blue sky, red flower, white clouds Green grass, blue sky, red flower, white clouds I'm a little little lamb I like the green green green grass I like the blue blue blue sky I love the white white white clouds I'm a super super lamb I'm the beautiful and smart lamb I will study study study hard I'm the lovely fat lamb I'm strong! I'm beautiful! I'm lovely! I'm handsome! I'm strong! I'm beautiful! I'm lovely! I'm handsome! If you ask me, who are you? Who are you, my dear, my dear? I'm strong! I'm beautiful! I'm lovely! I'm handsome! I'm strong! I'm beautiful! I'm lovely! I'm handsome! If you ask me, who are you? Who are you, my dear, my dear? I'm the super fat lamb! Korean Version The KBS Korean dub of Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Animals & Plants included a Korean version of the ending theme. Korean=나는 사랑스러운 양 풀밭을 향기롭게 하지 하늘엔 푸른빛이 가득 구름은 몽실몽실 시양양 메이양양 란양양 페이양양 만양양 누안양양 홍타이랑 후이타이랑 랄라라 랄라라 랄라라 라라라라 |-| Romaja=Naneun salangseuleoun yang Pulbat-eul hyang-gilobge haji Haneul-en puleunbich-i gadeug Guleum-eun mongsilmongsil Si Yang-yang Mei Yang-yang Lan Yang-yang Pei Yang-yang Man Yang-yang Nuan Yang-yang Hong Tai-lang Hui Tai-lang Lallala lallala lallala lalalala |-| Translation=I am a lovely goat Making the grass more fragrant The sky is full of blue light The cloud is hazy and hazy Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Jonie, Wolnie and Wolffy Lalala Lalala Lalala Lalalala Japanese Version There is an unofficial Japanese dub with the opening theme titled "ヒツジといっても" ("Hitsujito Ittemo", Even Though I'm a Goat). It's lyrics and sung by rutia. Japanese=喜羊羊 美羊羊 懶羊羊 沸羊羊 慢羊羊 軟綿綿 紅太狼 灰太狼 ヒツジでありながら 我々がいるからこそ 草はもっとおいしく 空もいっそ晴れるだろう ヒツジでありながら 人は思い難い 毎日にこにこして お日様を出会う 困ったことがあっても 引っ込まない どんな危ない時でも怯まない オオカミに追われでも遊びと見ます どなん時でも笑顔さえ飛ぶ 転んでも立ち上がって落ち込まない どんな天気でも笑わす力がある ヒツジといっても |-| Romaji=Xǐ Yángyáng Měi Yángyáng Lǎn Yángyáng Fèi yángyáng Màn Yángyáng Ruǎn Miánmián Hóng Tàiláng Huī Tàiláng Hitsuji dearinagara Wareware ga iru kara koso Kusa wa motto oishiku Sora mo isso hareru darō Hitsuji dearinagara Hito wa omoi-gatai Mai'nichi niconicoshite Ohi-sama wo deau Komatta koto ga attemo hikkomanai Donna abunai toki demo hirumanai Ōkamini oware demo asobito mimasu Donna toki demo egaosae tobu Korondemo tachiagatte ochikomanai Donna tenki demo warawasu chikara ga aru Hitsujito ittemo |-| Translation=Weslie, Tibbie, Paddi, Sparky Slowy, Old Mandy, Wolnie and Wolffy I'm a goat Because of our existence The grass is more fragrant The sky is more brilliant I'm a goat Who is beyond your imagination We smile every day And we meet with Mr. Sun I won't give up in the face of a predicament I won't fear when danger is afoot Even when chased by wolves, I treat it like a game My smile is soaring all the time I would stand up rather than drown in depression if I fall down I am able to make laughter in any weather Even though I'm a goat Game Version The video game Where's My Water? Featuring XYY features instrumental remixes of the theme song. Navigation References Category:Song by Ivy Koo Category:Song by Law Chung-yan Category:Song by Tam Ka-chuen Category:Song by Yang Peiyi Category:Song by Yang Yangyang Category:Song by He Lingshuang Category:Song by Michael Tse